


Strawberry Daiquiri

by moonfox281



Series: 2018 Prompt [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Dick, Alternate Universe, Bartender Jason, Flirting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: At the famous Wayne Gala party, surrounded by champagne and pinning eyes, Dick was bored. Until he caught the bartender. The very hot bartender.





	Strawberry Daiquiri

 

“Smile, Bruce.”

“I am smiling.”

Dick nudged his elbow on Bruce, and the man straightened his back up before giving him a dashing smile. Fake, but authentic-like fake, which was acceptable.

“Sorry for bringing you into this.” Bruce whispered through the teeth.

He said it like Dick didn’t spend three nights in a roll tagging along him through parties and events. Spring was always the busiest season of the year, most of the events landed close to each other and most of them were funded by moms and housewives, which meant not much of business discussion, but still, appearance required to keep up for reputation and relationship.

“It’s okay, I’m a good advertising material.” And that wasn’t just sarcasm, he knew he was. He knew how he looked, and how people looked at him. It was the main reason why going to galas like this was so stressful and tiring, people stared, and they never seemed polite enough to cover their lack of shame.

“You look like you need a martini.” Bruce said while grabbing Dick’s forearm and dragged him away from a certain group that was about to head to them. If no business could be handled today, there was no need to hide how desperate they were to run off this place.

“And you looked like you need something stronger than martini.” Dick smirked and let himself be whisked away.

“I do, actually. But you, nothing more than one martini, please.”

“You know I can’t hold my liquor.”

They ended up at the bar, which looked pretty deserted despite its luxurious décor, people were all out for the hunt of relationship, connection, and both Bruce and Dick were so sick of it right now. Bruce called the drinks for them, and went for the restroom immediately. He must have sensed someone trying to come up with him.

Asshole, this was his party, why did he keep pushing everyone toward Dick like a shield?

“Fancy seeing you here alone, Richard.” Dick didn’t even care enough to remember his name, just his face that looked familiar. “It’s a lovely night, mind if I accompany you?”

Haha, yes. He did mind

Dick glanced down the glass in his hand, and the blinding smile waiting on his lips. Yep, classic clean-cut elite face all wrapped up in Balmain blazer, too polished for his taste. Dick laughed though, had a face and a last name to keep clean and mighty. “Unless you’re looking for some dry conversation, then I must warn you, I don’t drink.”

“You don’t? Then I suppose the Highball here is just for someone else, huh? I don’t take whiskey and water as a well conception of a non-drinker, Richard.”

“It is for someone else, Mr. Bruce Wayne just left for the restroom, he will be back at any minute now.”

Dick took a second to salvage the moment when the businessman huffed out a windy “very well”, then ducked down a polite bow and marched away. Immediately, a reddish fruity looking cocktail was thrust toward Dick’s face.

“This is for you.” The bartender said.

Dick turned up to look at him. He was about to give a short thank you, but his face held him back. It was hard to describe, how to even think actually with that edgy smirk pinning on Dick. His eyes glowed a dark green color, mixing in so well with a hint of blue underneath the orange golden lighting at the bar. He had a certain vibe around him, something that drew Dick in, like nothing he had had in counter before, so unique and out of his comfort zone.

“It’s Strawberry Daiquiri.” He laughed, suddenly, and gosh, Dick realized he must have been staring. “Your father ordered me to make you something light,” He shrugged. “I figured you’d like something like this.”  

Dick looked down at the cocktail glass, and yes, it did look like something he would enjoy rather than Bruce’s sweating Highball right next to it. “Thank you.” Dick smiled. “And thank you, for earlier. I wasn’t sure if I could have shaken him off that easily without your interference.”

The bartender laughed again, he ducked down and smiled to himself, giving Dick a moment to appreciate his fine cut jawline. And his arms, oh boy his arms, his shirt looked like it was about to be torn apart. Should a bartender wear a look of a bodybuilder like this? Dick wondered if that was normal.

“I’m just protecting my income.” He smirked. And Dick knew he must have been really desperate tonight, feeling all warmed up by a bartender like this, but that smirk though, that smirk.

“I’ll remember to give my father a word about this.” Dick smiled back and took a sip of his drink. Honest to god, he was amazed. “This is really good.”

“Because it was a custom order.”

Damn. This man was hot, and Dick had met a lot of hot men in his life. This bartender though, he brought out some spices to him, that cocky smirk, the sharp eyes and crocked brows, the pulled back undercut hair that was finely shaven on both sides, the few strings on the front that were dyed silver white, his broad shoulder, and the sinful way his shirt clung to his body. He stood out among dozens of polished men in here, so raw and… daring.

How come Dick had never seen him before?

“Tell me, what’s your name?”

The bartender seemed to be taken by surprise, but he didn’t look wavered for a second. “Jason, Jason Todd. And I, like the rest of this city, already know yours.”

Dick liked the courage ghosting on his tongue, the way he spoke to Dick so fearlessly. “Do you work here, or did my father hire you?”

“Your Father hired me, sir.”

God bless Bruce, wherever he was hiding in the restroom.

“How long have you been on this job?”

“Around 8 months. Should I ask why you asked?”

“You don’t look like an average bartender, and believe me, I have really good eyes.”

The quirk of eyebrow Dick received excited him. God, everything about this man just screamed dangerous, intimidating even, and god, Dick loved it.

“So what do you see me as?” Jason asked. Dick started to see the name kinda suited him.

He didn’t hide the shameless stare at Jason’s biceps, the peck of being the boss, or the boss’ son. His eyes wandered down to his big hands, his big big hands. You know what they say about men and their hand’s size. Dick’s brain was being shameless, but honestly, who could judge, and he had quite a good reason to be shameless at this moment. This bartender was a lady killer, and now he was Dick killer.

He spots the calluses on his knuckles, the band-aided little finger, then he let his eyes ran down further, on his legs, the way Jason stood, his shoes. He let a light smirk paint over his lips when he turned back up to meet Jason’s eyes, and widened it into a grin when a ghost blush was barely spotted.

“How come a fighter like you do serving behind a bar like this?” He asked, finger drumming on the wooden surface of the counter.

Jason seemed surprised, honestly surprised. “How do you know?”

“I told you, I have good eyes.”

“You have beautiful eyes, I just didn’t know they were that good.”

Oh, so somebody was interested too. Dick hadn’t expected tonight to be this delightful.

“Oh come on, don’t look at me like that.” Jason laughed, grabbing a few cups nearby to clean. He was nervous. “You know what people say.”

“Oh yes, I read Gotham Gazette every morning when having breakfast. Such a boost of confidence.”

“I didn’t mean it that way. I’m just saying you must know you’re beautiful.” Jason was looking down now. He was cute, too cute for someone who wore an appearance of a serial killer.

“Um, do you think I am?” Dick grinned, he already knew the answer, he just liked to play with his victim. Maybe Damian was right, maybe he was indeed a Siren in another life.

Jason licked his lips and looked at him. “I think you’re the most breathtaking sight I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Ooh, someone got Shakespeare on his tongue. Dick arched his brows and laughed, not the first time he had heard that line. Please, besides from the crazy constantly updated media that never seemed to give him a break, the staring at the galas, the whispers in every room Dick walked in, the obvious lustful eyes people gave him at every chance, they were all a good reminder of how much this world liked the way he looked.

But the way Jason said it, standing behind a counter like this, looking all big and buff with a hint of pinkish on his cheeks when he tried to look at Dick in the eyes and play it cool, it did something to Dick, entertained him in such a delightful way.

Jason looked away with a deeper blush, already taking in Dick’s reaction as a denial. He scratched the back of his head and looked down on his feet. His lips mumbled something. In between the low tone of his laugh, Dick got the words, precisely in Spanish.  _“I’m such an idiot.”_

Dick chuckled harder, but he pulled himself together fast enough to reply in the same language.  _“Don’t worry, I think you’re a good looking idiot.”_

Jason’s eyes widened. Dick realized he enjoyed the way he could make those edgy eyes expressing some emotions.

“Surprise?” Dick grinned. “Yeah, people don’t usually expect that from me.”

“No,” Jason spoke in a hurry. “It’s just, good Spanish, actually, really good Spanish. You have a natural accent.”

This time, his eyes stayed on Dick’s. Dick founded out he liked Jason’s eyes a lot more than he should. Crap, only 15 minutes and Dick had already liked too much about this man.

They looked at each other for what felt like forever. It was strange because Dick knew there was always a song playing in the background of every ball like this, but at this moment, with the chandelier lighted shone bright the skin on this fine man in front of him, emphasized every hair and pore on the skin, Jason’s eyes seemed brighter, his gaze seemed darker, and the world felt like there was just too of them, dozing on each other without time and space.    

“Did you just say that I’m good looking?” Jason said, breaking the mutual silence in between like a snap of his fingers.

Dick chuckled, giving away his best flirty eyes. “Oh honey, you know you are.”

 

 

Bruce found them, 15 minutes later, on an empty staircase with Dick’s tongue shoving down Jason’s throat, and the bartender’s hips pinning his whole body up against the wall. Jason’s grip bounded his hands above his head, tight and so dang strong Dick’s legs practically hovered above the ground. They only pulled apart when the skiny lady next to Bruce let out a shocked gasp.

Jason’s hand was out under his shirt so quick it almost seemed like Dick’s skin had electrocuted him. He fumbled to put his shirt back under his waistband, Dick noticed he had ripped away two of the bartender’s shirt’s button.

Jason bowed toward Bruce, eyes darting away. “Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce only gave him a quick look, then stared back at Dick, quirking one eyebrow. “I see you’ve found your entertainment.”

“Bruce.” Dick grinned, nodding. He peeked over Jason’s broad shoulder to look at the brunette woman beside his father. “I see you’ve found yours also.”

The lady blushed, hiding behind Bruce like a shy puppy. Bruce sighed and waved his hand.

“Carry on, don’t let me interrupt you.”

His words were for Dick, but his eyes were on Jason, glaring. Yep, no more Nicie Brucie, he was giving Jason a warning, a typical Bruce Wayne’s level of fatherly protective instinct.

Dick could hear Jason gulp.

Just like that, with a curt nod, Bruce walked away with the lady, didn’t forget to dip down next to Dick’s ear when walking by. “Don’t forget to use safety, chump.”

Jason stared at him when the couple had walked away.

“Um…” He scratched the back of his neck. “Am I getting fired?”

Dick almost laughed. “Oh no,” He grinned, stepping into Jason’s personal space, feeling the big hands on his waist almost instantly. “You just get yourself a raise. Now, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at [here](http://moonfox281.tumblr.com/) . I take prompt and write stupid quotes as well, so if you want to make friend or have something to ask, be my guest. Have a lovely day ;)


End file.
